Matters Of The Heart
by Furandoru Sukaretto
Summary: Vegeta finds it hard to think about anything else but Kakarot since Bulma has died. Vegeta soon finds the object of his desire at his doorstep. ((I'll update when I can, if I feel like it.))
1. Thoughts

Thoughts are underlined, like this.

When someone is speaking, they are _**bold and**** italicized. **_

Vegeta's point of view

My bedroom was strangely empty as I lay on my bed, deep in thought. My bed was surrounded by clutter that had gathered over the years. The only light shining into my room was the moon casting it's pale light. Trunks was sound asleep in his room.

I've been living alone since Bulma had passed away. She died peacefully in her sleep one night at the tender age of 35. Since then, I've begun to feel a bit lonely. Kakarot still spars with me every day, but it's no respite from this empty feeling that is devouring my heart. I miss Bulma and all, but... recently, Kakarot has taken over my thoughts.

I can't stop thinking about him. I just... can't. He consumes my every thought. I long to be cradled in his strong arms. I yearned to bury my head in his chest as he whispers sweet nothing in my ears.

I was distracted from my thoughts as I heard a knock on the front door to my house. I got up from my bed, despite my body's protesting, and made my way downstairs. 'Who could that be, at this hour?' I asked myself. As I approached the front door, I felt an all too familiar ki. It was Kakarot.

I opened the door to reveal the taller saiyan. **_"Hi, Vegeta. I was wondering if I could stay the night. Chi Chi kicked me out."_ **Kakarot said in a hushed, almost meek tone. I never liked that harpy lady of his. **_"Why did she kick you out?"_ **I asked. _"I guess she realized I wasn't the husband she wanted."_ I shook my head and sighed. The bitch doesn't understand saiyan nature. I looked into his ebony eyes, and nodded firmly. **_"Of course. You can stay as long as you want, Kakarot."_**


	2. News

I appreciate the reviews! They motivate me to write more! This chapter will be in Vegeta's point of view again. Next chapter will be in Goku's pov.

Vegeta's point of view

I lead Kakarot into the living room. It wasn't that fancy, since it was a capsule house, but it was still better than nothing. _**"So... 'Geta... Am I gonna sleep on the couch or in your bed?"** _Kakarot asked as he shuffled his feet. _**"The couch will do just fine."** _I replied nonchalantly. It was quiet and subtle, but I heard a slight groan of disappointment from the taller man. I had gotten so caught up getting back to sleep, that I hadn't noticed the bruises and scratches that laced him head to toe. He wasn't wearing his boots. His legs and feet had a bit of dried blood on them.

'Must've been rushed out the door before he had a chance to put them on. But at least he's okay.'

I walked Kakarot to the couch, and I gestured for him to lay down. I turned and walked upstairs to get a blanket and a pillow for Kakarot. I grabbed the spare blanket and pillow from Trunk's room, tip-toeing carefully so I did not wake the young demi-saiyan. I quietly exited his room and shut the door. I headed back downstairs to find Kakarot with his head buried in his hands.

Kakarot lifted his head up and looked at me with pained eyes. _**"Chi Chi... she...-**_" _**"Did she... abuse you?"** _I asked cutting him off. _**"Yes."**_ He said in a hushed tone._** "She would punish me if I got home late, which I almost always was."** **"Why didn't you say anything?"** _I sat beside him on the sofa. "_**She... threatened to harm the kids if I said anything..."**_

That **BITCH.** When I got my hands on her... **_"What kind of sick fuck would do that?!" _**I exclaimed. _**"...I don't know."** **"She didn't give you a chance to at least put on some shoes."**_ I pointed out. _**"Yeah... she was screaming at me to get out, and she threw glassware at me. Ended up cutting my legs and feet. It really hurt..." "I'm sure it did. I'm just glad you got here safely."**_

I sighed. _**"We'll discuss this more tomorrow."** _I got up from the couch, said goodnight to Kakarot, and turned to head up the stairs. _**"Wait, 'Geta. If... I have nightmares... will you come wake me up?"** **"Sure. G'night, Kakarot."** **"Good night, 'Geta."**_


	3. Nightmare

Goku's point of view

I can't sleep. Too much has happened to me over the past few days. Chi Chi has completely washed her hands of me. I replayed that argument in my head. "You are NO husband of mine. Get out of my life! Worthless scum!"

My eyes watered just thinking about it. "At least 'Geta will be good to me." I said to myself. My gaze moved to the cuts and bruises on me, caked with dried blood. 'Why couldn't she see the fact that she can't change saiyan nature? Would she treat Gohan and Goten as she did me?' I had so many questions, but few answers for them. I sat up on the couch, looking around at my surroundings. My gaze rested on a fridge. 'Food...'

I got up and walked into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

As I opened the fridge up, I was met with a tantalizing aroma. 'Is that... lunch meat...?' I grabbed the package, and upon closer inspection, I discovered that it was turkey meat!

I shoved the whole thing in my mouth, chewing away happily. I moaned with satisfaction as I swallowed the meat, savoring it's taste. "That was so good..."

I couldn't help but feel bad about eating all Vegeta's lunch meat. I went back to lay down on the couch, when I something caught my eye. 'Oh? What's that?' I padded over to the eye catching object. It was a sword, embedded in a ebony pedestal. On the tip of its handle, several gems were embedded in an iron hilt. Surrounding the hilt was black leather, wrapped with care, and the blade itself was jet black, and looked to be made from every known metal on the earth.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly scurried back to the couch and wrapped myself in the blanket.

It was Vegeta. 'Why is he up this late? Was there a lot on his mind too?' I saw him draw the blade, watching as he played with it. It was... graceful, to say the least. He weaved a lethal, but intricate pattern. Each step was carefully calculated, not knocking over or breaking a thing. He stopped midway. "Kakarot. I'm not an idiot. I know you were watching."

I got up, and faced him. "So? I thought what you were doing was very cool!"

"I don't like being watched."

"I still think that was cool..."

Vegeta put the sword back in its pedestal. "Now then, Kakarot. Why were you up so late?" I shifted uncomfortably, staring at the ground. "I had nightmares..."

"About...?"

"Chi Chi calling me worthless... and yelling at me to get out..."

Vegeta scowled at her name. "If that bitch caused THAT much harm to you to make you have nightmares, then she needs to be dealt with."

I found myself without words. "I..."

Vegeta came over to where I was and put a finger on my lips. "Shh... Not another word about it, Kakarot. Come. You will sleep in my bed with me."


End file.
